


adapting

by antthemeta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antthemeta/pseuds/antthemeta
Summary: after being adopted by his aunt, simmons suddenly has a whole new life, whether he likes it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wowoah my first fic on here have some a n g s t
> 
> \- - -
> 
> i dont really type with proper capitalization so if you dont like that, head for the door bb

simmons fingers fumble and contort as he attempts to tie his shoes quickly, the fraying laces of the battered old maroon converse remind simmons of himself in an odd way. 

but then again a lot of things remind him of himself, like a small child, an animal in the zoo, a worm, or even a pile of garbage.

to put it simply, he dosnt think highly of himself, but hes fine with that because nobody else seems too either so it fits. 

he stands up from where he was sitting on the edge of his twin bed and sighs. he looks straight ahead at his dirty mirror and frowns.

his bloodshot eyes are lined with dark purple bags and his hair is messy, he runs a hand into his hair, at least he can do something about that. 

he walks out of his room, past where the door would be if he was allowed to have one. 

the redheads weight, though not much, makes the old wooden floorboards creak underneath him as he walks through the noisy house, small children yelling as theyre playing. 

they arent his siblings, but his cousins, they were present due to the fact that the simmons family was letting his uncle and aunt on his moms side stay with them until they could get in their feet and find their own place. 

none of the adults are in the house, they are all outside having their daily chat about adult things like politics, work and how they wish they had more money. 

simmons makes his way into the kitchen but his breath catches in his throat when he sees his father sitting at the kitchen table. 

simmons gulps, trying to force away the lump in his throat and walks over to the cupboard to get a glass. "goodmorning da-" 

just as he sets the glass on the counter simmons is cut off by the quick forceful twist of his neck. 

at first he doesn't realize that hes fallen to the floor, he doesn't notice the pain. 

"what the fuck did i tell you about sleeping in late?"  
his father growls and looks over the redhead. 

"and you havent even done any work yet either, absolutely fucking useless." 

simmons looked down and tried to ignore the burn in this throat and ache of his jaw. 

"i'm sorry dad it wont happen again."   
he says it almost robotically, as if its hardwired into him after years of conditioning. 

after about ten more minutes of his fathers berating, the older man started to walk off, leaving the teen alone on the floor. 

simmons slowly started to pick himself up and grabbed the glass to get some water. 

as he poured the cool liquid into the glass he felt a few hot tears fall from his eyes, he wasnt crying, god knows hes too used to this kind of stuff to be crying, but they fell anyways. 

the water felt refreshing and soothed his aching throat. when he finished he set his glass in the sink and walked to the front door.

stepping out and walking away.


	2. simmons gets a black eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter whooo
> 
> my posting schedule might be a little all over the place for a little while due to exams but i will make sure to work one out when i have time! 
> 
> thanks for all the support on the 1st chap. <3

simmons' town was small. too small. 

there was nothing to do and nothing to see. the tiny town is always quiet. the only slightly remarkable places were just a small convenience store, a tire shop, a school and houses. 

and not nice houses either. most are shacky looking homes that looked like they need a good fixing up. 

due to this small town, there was a small population. which meant simmons didnt really have a huge litter to pick friends from, he just took what he could get. 

this often meant he would end up with friends who would use him or lie, but its okay because he understands that nobody is perfect and forgives them easily and decides that "they will change." but they never do. and relationships were worse. sometimes the people who are supposed to love and protect you can take advantage of you the most. but thats a story for later 

to sum this up, simmons, the lanky nerdy redhead didnt have many people to rely on. this is more than likey one of the main reasons why hes walking home with a black eye and a heavy heart.

....

fights werent uncommon in simmons' school but he often tried to steer clear of them. but sometimes you dont get what you want. 

when school finished simmons sat in his normal seat on the bus.

usually on the bus he would put his headphones in and enjoy a peaceful ride home, but occasionally the group of boys a few seats over would bother him in any way they possibly could.

why did they do this? god if simmons knows. they must be bored out of their minds or something of the sort.

almost as soon as the redhead sat down he could feel the itching gazes of those same annoying boys.

he sighed and pulled up his hood, hoping they would see he's tired and just leave him alone. but no, of course not.

before he knew it, simmons was being pulled by his hoodie's collar and then thrown back on the side of the bus.

simmons thrust out a foot and kicked his attacker square in the gut, earning a small groan from the opposite party. 

but before simmons could celebrate the guy landed a punch dead on simmons left eye. 

simmons shouted and kicked wildly, attempting to push away the boy while clutching his eye and whimpering.

by this time the kid's friends had stood up and started yelling, starting quite the commotion and alerting the bus driver in the process. 

"whoa whoa! break it up, what is going on?!" the older mans brow furrowed and he glared at the boys.

the group from which simmons' attacker came all pointed at the crunched up redhead and yelled "it was him sir! he started the fight!" 

the bus driver gave simmons a disapproving look "thats a referral kid, you know the rules. get your stuff, youre walking."

simmons felt like crying, i mean, what the fuck? what kind of person just randomly attacks people? 

but simmons should know better, he has cursed luck. terrible unexplainable things are always happening to him. 

as he steps off the bus and begans on his journey home, he rubs his eye tenderly and whimpers. "how could this day get any worse?"


	3. child protective services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simmons dosen't know how much longer he can take his father's abuse, his aunt notices.

one thing to know about simmons' father is that hes somewhat of a family man. not in the sense that he has a good heart but that he thinks spending time with family and relatives is very important.

because of this simmons sees his aunt leah's family quite often, he would even consider his cousin victor to be one of his closest friends.

he looked up to victor, he was kind, strong and cool, not to mention he had an amazing family.

but on this particular day, simmons' black eye was almost fully healed..but other bruises weren't. 

after simmons' had got home that time about a week ago when he got beat up on the bus, his father had already been wound up about god knows what and was ready to pounce.

practically as soon as simmons' stepped into the house, helping the 'little ones' get inside and take off their shoes, his father honed in on him and grabbed his arm "so youre getting into fights now?! is this what i raised? an ungrateful litte worthless delinquent?!" his father squeezed his arm harder, too hard. 

simmons whined and spoke quickly "i-im sorry dad!! it wasnt my fault i swear, please!" he could feel his throat starting to burn as his vision got blurry, he didnt want to cry but he couldn't help it.

"sorry isnt going to cut it, you know what to do" he let go of simmons and gave him a shove "go get it"

simmons let out a sob and started to go fetch the hated object "yes sir..."

his father had a range of things he liked to use, he went through phases. currently, he had taken a liking to an old shower rod he had found in their storage shed. he had brought it in the house to "ward off the neighborhors stray dogs"

simmons stepped in the garage and wrapped his hand around the cold metal pole. his body shook as he felt a sob bubble from his throat, but no tears came.

he brought the rod to his father, took his "punishment" the best he could, took the millions of nasty words that came with it, and after his father left he then curled up on the kitchen floor and cried quietly while he held himself, making sure not to squeeze the sore and bruising areas.

"it will be okay."

. . . .

simmons' aunt was a smart woman. he didn't have to say anything and it seemed she knew exactly what was on his mind. but maybe it was just obvious? the blatant jumpiness, the shrinking back in his chair anytime his father's tone got a bit over an "inside voice", the rubbing of his arms as if he was massaging them, or even the yellowing brusie around his eye. they all made the big picture pretty hard to not see. 

apparently it was so obvious that she pulled him to the side with a concerned look and gave him a hug before asking if he was okay to which, of course, he replied "yes" 

but she knew.

. . . .

it was around 8th period on a friday when simmons got called out of class to the office.

simmons' first thought was that it probably had something to do with his exams.

he tugged and fiddled with his sleeve as he walked down the empty hallway, his shoes tapping quietly on the tile floor. 'maybe i did something wrong..' he chewed his lip and pushed away the thought, it didnt matter anyway, he had perfect grades so reputation dosen't matter.

he pulled open the office door and watied a moment for the secretary to get off the phone. 

he hated being in the office, it made him nervous and uncomfortable. it reminded him of how small and inconsequential he was, kind of like being at home. 

"can i help you?" simmons looked up quickly and nodded "i was called." the lady smiled and looked sympathetic. "richard simmons?" the ginger nodded and shifted his feet. "okay, youre going to be right in here" the lady stood up and led him to a room.

there wasnt really anything special about the room, other than there was a woman sitting at the table already.

"hi simmons' my name is samantha and i'm with cps"


	4. strange new places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simmons is taken to the cps building for questioning.

simmons is escorted to a cop car that has been waiting out in the front.

simmons was a good kid so even though he knew he was completely innocent, there was still a taunting feeling about sitting in the back of a cop car.

simmons tugged at the hem of his sleeves and put his thumbnail between his teeth.

the lady named samantha had said they were going to the cps building that was about 30 minutes away from here. but as far as simmons is concerned 30 minutes feels like forever.

simmons unzipped his backpack that was in the empty seat beside him and pulled out headphones.

he plugged them to his phone and closed his eyes as familiar, soothing music played.

so much was happening, simmons was in shock. he never felt more in danger and safe simultaneously, it was complete whiplash.

he had dreamed of calling cps so many times but he always figured his situation wasnt bad enough to have them called. so he didnt, but now that theyre here hes never felt more unsure.

he had so many questions, who called them? how much did they know? is he hoing to be put in a mental hospital or drugged up? is he missing anything important in class?

all he knew is he felt somewhat safe, he hadnt felt that way in such a long time. it was such a firm, content feeling.

these were the last things he thought about as he slowly drifted to sleep

. . . .

when simmons woke up the car was parked in front of a large grey building that looked like some sort of detention facility.

samantha was also there, she gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back as they walked inside. "these people are just going to ask you a few questions to help clear the water"

simmons nodded, even though his stomach twisted and turned.

. . . .

Samantha brought simmons to a room that was small and had bright lights. he turned and gave the woman a puzzled look so she stepped in and explained "i want you to wait here for a little while before i can ask you questions, is that alright?"

simmons nodded and the older woman took a deep breath "alright, this wont take too long" she smiled and stepped out of the room, leaving simmons alone.

the ginger turned to fully take on and inspect the room. it looked like some sort of childrens room. there were toys and stuffed animals on shelves, it looks like it could be a miniature daycare, the only thing throwing it off was the two large observation mirrors, and it felt sickeningly mocking.

simmons sat down in a rocking chair and curled up. he really hopes this wont take too long.

. . . . .

after maybe an hour or so simmons was woken up by samantha's arrival. she smiled and held the door open for him as he began to get up and walk her way.

she led him through the building to her office. at this point it was pouring outside, simmons wasnt afraid of storms, he just didnt like loud things. samantha sat down and motioned for simmons to do the same with a smile.

simmons sat down and zipped up his hoodie, for some reason the room felt incredibly cold, maybe it was just the shock.

. . . .

samamtha asked him many questions and simmons did his best not to cry or become upset during it all, the situation was honestly overwhelming so who could blame him?

when sam finished she brought simmons back to the room he was in before. he curled back up in the rocking chair and cried to himself softly "please..i just want it all to stop.."

they must have called in simmons' family in to explain the situation and to to get some information. because he could hear his fathers booming voice and it struck fear inside of him.

his only comfort was that his father didnt know where he was so he couldnt hurt him.

simmons closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. over the hills and far away

about maybe 30 minutes later, the sound of the door opening woke simmons up. 

he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked to face the person who had made the noise. it was sam, she had a small smile that didnt quite reach her eyes that were full of tiredness, he could tell she was exhausted. as she opened the door a bit wider another woman came into view. the new woman had chocolate colored skin and eyes that match. her expression was stern but comforting, sort of how his mother's was. "hi simmons, this here is kimball, she's going help you" she stepped aside and the kimball woman stepped in and held out her hand as she sat down in a chair that was set at the small table that was placed across him. "hello simmons, my name is vanessa kimball, im a mental health counselor and a worker here" he hesitated, but took her hand. her grip was strong, just like her expression. it grounded him a bit, which is good because simmons felt almost as if he was floating and his head was all cloudy. "is...is my family here?" vanessa shook her head and set her hands in her lap "we called them in to hopefully clear up the situation a bit, your mother will be joining us as well" simmon's eyes widened and he sat up straight "will i get to see her?!" kimball nodded "there will be time, but only if she decides to take it." 

she turned and reached for a folder that she had set on the table when she came in, simmons assumed from what hes seen in movies and books that it probably contained important information stuff or documents. "im just gonna ask you some questions about yourself and your family.." she rustled around some papers and pulled out a pen from her blazer pocket "so.. how would you describe your relationship with your mother?" 

simmons felt his heart drop and he looked down.

"not..the best." 

he paused for a bit and thought about his next words. he loved his mother, and he didnt want to make her out to be a bad person, but he couldn't sing praises about the woman, he had barely known her.

"she left when i was still pretty young...my father and her would fight a lot and eventually she couldnt take it anymore, so she left." 

he swallowed, hoping the lump in his throat would go away, but of course it didn't. 

"i see.." 

kimball wrote this down and looked back up at him 

"has she been in contact with you in any way?" 

he shook his head, she wrote this down. 

"and how has that make you feel over all these years?" 

at first, simmons didnt know how to answer this, he has felt so many things about his mother's absence. anger, sadness, grief, abandoneded, even nostalgia, he didn't know how to put it all in one word. 

"alone." 

kimball had a look of sympathy in her eyes before looking down at the papers.

"and it says here that you have an aunt?"

simmons nodded, feeling relieved that she had changed the subject. 

"how is your relationship with her family?" 

simmons smiled just a bit and thought about his aunt and how she always smiled and made him feel so welcome, and how his cousins always listened when he needed to talk. 

"they're great, auntie always does her best to make everyone feel safe and happy." 

the woman shared his expression and wrote down his response. "alright, that's it for now, im going to ask you to stay here for just a bit longer, i need to speak with higher-ups and then you will be able to see your family." she smiled and stood "sound okay?" simmons sighed in relief and nodded, he felt relieved that this will be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no updates!!


End file.
